Something More
by thegayqueenofspace
Summary: Santana has an admirer. Pezberry Week/Day Two - Wooing


_AN - Hello again! This is my contribution for Day Two of Pezberry Week - Wooing. I'm sorry for the late update once again, I had some other stuff to do. But anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on today's theme_!

 ** _Something More_**

It was a few days before Valentine's Day and Santana honestly couldn't give a single fuck. Brittany was with the transformer and that left Santana all alone. Now, the Latina could have anyone she wanted in that school, but couldn't she just have something that lasts longer than an hour or two? She was tired of only being invited on dates and then being expected to sleep with the dude afterward. It was tiring in her opinion. She just wanted something stable, someone there for her when she needed them. But almost everyone was afraid of her, so she didn't expect that until much later in life.

So when she opened her locker in the 2nd to 3rd period exchange, she was fairly shocked to see a white envelope resting atop her books. On the front was her name written with a black pen in very neat cursive. Santana glanced to her left and then her right before grabbing the envelope and quickly opening it. She quickly read through the letter:

 _Santana,_

 _I already know you'll have opened this letter as soon as you've seen it in your locker. You're probably curious as to why it's here and who wrote it. Well I would simply like to start by saying how beautiful I find you. Inside and out. You're a goddess in this school, hell, even this town. You're not afraid of anyone or anything and I find that simply alluring about you. Watching you walk these halls is like watching a model strut onto a stage and it's absolutely breathtaking. When you sing, it's like I can breath for the first time. Your voice gives me chills and it's absolutely delightful._

 _This letter is just a fraction of what I see in you and could say of you. I would love if you'd join me in the auditorium this Friday after school. I perfectly understand if you reject however, but just know I'll always wait, because you're worth waiting for. You don't have to bring anything but yourself if you decide to accompany me. Thank you for taking your time in reading this, but you should head to class, as I know that you read this in the hallway when you were going to grab your books. Have an amazing day, and I hope to see you on the 14th._

 _All the best,_

 _Your S.A_

Santana read each word carefully. The note was written in the same black pen with the same cursive writing. She felt her jaw go slack as she re-read the thing twice. Sure she'd probably miss her class, but the Latina didn't really care right now. It's like her thoughts and prayers have been answered. Someone wants her for more than sex.

Except for the fact she has no idea who the hell this person is.

Santana tried to pick up clues as she read on and all she got was that the person went to the school and has heard her sing. She could narrow it down to glee club, but she's performed in front of the whole school whenever they did those assembly's or competitions. She didn't know what to do about the directions on the letter. If she goes, she can meet this kid and actually do something on Valentine's Day instead of simply eating pasta at Breadstix alone like she was planning on.

However, what if she went and this kid was just some weird stalker or creed. Like Jacob Ben Israel. Santana shuddered at the thought.

The late bell for class rang, and Santana cursed under her quickly grabbed the books she needed from her locker. Slamming the metal door shut, she briskly walked to her next class, the letter and the decision she had to make on the front of her mind. She folded said letter into a smaller size and stuck it in her book for safekeeping. She quietly made her way into the classroom, having gotten lucky in seeing that the teacher also seemed to be running late. Maybe the good luck was a sign she should listen to the letter and attend this mystery date.

She thankfully had a few nights to think about it.

…

Valentine's Day. For some, it's a day of celebration and romance, but for others, it's simply a day to really not get out of bed. Santana didn't exactly know where to put her feelings on today's date. She had ended up deciding that she would go to the auditorium after school today, if not to just humor herself. She wasn't nervous to say, simply apprehensive about who her mystery admirer would be.

The day rolled on excruciatingly slow for Santana's liking, as she had to suffer through all of the stupid couples in the halls of McKinley High School. It was her final class, and Santana was glancing around. She had stopped paying attention to her teacher half an hour ago, focused more on the fact tags she's about to meet the person who wrote the letter about her.

She was now growing a tad nervous, what if the

person was actually like some super creepy stalker or some shit? Santana would go all Lima Heights on their sorry ass. Her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall. 8 seconds before school would be let out and all the couples would truly begin Valentine's Day prep.

The bell rung and the teacher dismissed her students. Santana slowly packed her stuff before getting up and taking the long way to the auditorium. The letter said she could take as long as she pleased, so the Latina decided to take the extra time to control her thoughts. Santana had tried two of the doors, only to find them locked, before she arrived at the main doors and slowly opened it after seeing this was the only unlocked door.

Santana noticed the flower petals on the ground first. The colors were red and white, with variations of types of flowers the petals came from. She slowly closed the door, locking it so no one else could come in before making her way down the aisle. There was soft piano music playing echoing throughout the large room.

Santana looked at the stage and realized not only was there a blanket with flowers on it, but also food set out as well. There were candles around said blanket and Santana and to let out a quiet 'wow'. She looked at the rest of the room. There were flower petals decorating the other aisles as well. This kid took their admiration seriously. Speaking of the kid, Santana looked at the stage once more. The piano notes were coming from the piano on stage, and there was obviously someone playing it. So Santana made her way up the steps (which had candles leading up them) and spoke to whoever was playing.

"So do I like, get the grand reveal, or what. I've been waiting for a bit now," Santana spoke in a tone with a hint of fake annoyance and the rest curiosity.

The music stopped and the piano bench was scooted backwards as the figure stood. When Santana's jaw dropped, the figure in front of her laughed rather nervously.

"Hello Santana. I am a tad surprised you actually showed up. I was afraid you'd get turned off by the whole 'secret admirer' thing. I am happy that you did of course, as it took me an hour to set all of this up. But no matter, I believe a conversation is in order." Rachel Berry gestured towards the blanket after she finished speaking.

Santana managed a nod before sitting on the blanket Rachel had set out. She tossed her bag to the side and put her head in her hands. She let out a deep chuckle before looking at the short diva. Santana watched as the girl took her own seat and smiled at the Latina. The taller brunette simply deeply chuckled again as she stared at Rachel.

"So it's you then. You're the mystery admirer I've been thinking about. Have to say Berry, I didn't once think it was you, and I'm shocked you have the guts to do this. So you best start talking, and you best start talking now before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana glared at the girl as she talked.

Now here's the thing, Santana actually didn't hate Rachel. The other girl was perfectly fine in the taller girls book, and she wasn't exactly unattractive. But she was just so easy to pick on because she never let it get to her. It's what Santana liked about the tiny diva, not that she'd ever admit to thinking that. Rachel was not exactly the worst admirer she could have. And as she talked, Santana found herself listening word for word.

"Well I think the letter explained a few things about what I feel for you. Now, I wouldn't say it's love, but infatuation most definitely. You're such an amazing person Santana, and I would truly love to show you that in more ways than one. You're beautiful, smart and sweet when you want to be. Not to mention you're loyal to the glee club even when sometimes there's a better offer at hand. Now I'm not asking to be your girlfriend or for your hand in marriage. I simply wish to truly get to know you for you before I can totally understand how I feel about you. Of course, I will hope that you would one day feel the same for me. But please, if you're going to make fun of me for it, do it now and don't mention this to the whole school. I'd truly appreciate that," Rachel talked on and on, all while keeping eye contact with the girl in front of.

It was a total of 5 minutes before Santana did anything. She was processing the words the diva just said to her. She'd never heard anyone say something like that to her, and it felt really nice. The small brunette stared at her, a nervous smile on her lips. Santana narrowed her eyes. Maybe being friends (and later something more?) would be nice. And that's how Santana found herself nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah we can do that. I mean, look at all the shit you went through just to tell me that. But I don't want anything to be like, public yet. So don't approach me in the halls or in public really, but if you want you can come over to my house tonight and we can eat Breadstix and watch movies. As friends." Santana let a small smile loose as she spoke to the girl.

The smile Rachel had on her face could outshine Times Square. And Santana soon found herself wondering what the future would hold now that she agreed to be friends with this girl. Perhaps later on they could be something more.

 _AN - Hope you guys liked it! I'll be back tomorrow with Day Three's theme - College/University Roommates. Thanks for reading! Have a good day/morning/night/etc!_


End file.
